TC 6: Lines, Lyrics, and Kisses
by Tegan's Muse
Summary: What happens when Janet goes on a mission with SG1?


**Tegan Chronicles**

**Lines, Lyrics, and Kisses**

"Hey Janet." Tegan and Sam met her at the Stargate.

She glanced over her shoulder as the Stargate disengaged, she didn't travel though enough to ever get used to the feeling. "So what's so great about this medical facility?"

"You just have to see it for yourself." Tegan grinned. "They're so much more technologically advanced than we are."

"And," Sam added, "You're going to love the accommodations."

"No kidding," Tegan grinned. "Sure beats our normal setup."

"Wow!" Janet walked into the room where she'd be staying with Sam and Tegan. It was easily the size of a basketball court, with an entire wall of flowing water, the remaining walls where a white polished marble with intricate designs chiseled in them. There were two matching canopy beds in the room that fell some where between queen and king sized.

"You should check out the bathroom." Jack spoke from the open doorway. "They've got a huge Jacuzzi like tub and a shower, and oh yeah… we've been invited to some big shindig this evening."

* * *

><p>"Sir, 'take me to bed or lose me forever.'" Tegan leaned against Jack as she lost her balance.<p>

"Major?" He looked sideways at her wondering just what had gotten into her.

"It's a quote from Top Gun." Sam swatted at an insect flying in front of her face.

"'Goodness gracious great balls o' fire.'" Tegan pushed her body off of Jack's and fell forward into Daniel's chest. "Hey good lookin'"

"Daniel?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know." Daniel straightened his glasses. "Maybe it's something she drank."

Sam looked over at the punch bowl. "Wouldn't we all be feeling it?"

"Feeling you," Tegan leered still clinging to Daniel but definitely eyeing Sam.

"She did not partake of the refreshments."

"Are you sure Teal'c?" Jack hadn't been paying that much attention to his team once the entertainment had started.

"I am." He watched as Tegan pulled on Sam's arm.

"'Baby you can drive my car.'" She winked, this time her flirtations were toward him.

"I do not drive," He responded not understanding the origin of the statement, or Tegan's twist on it.

"And you should probably keep it that way," Daniel mumbled.

Sam moved closer as Tegan used her to steady herself. "You're kinda cute."

Sam blushed, and before she knew what was happening she felt the tip of Tegan's tongue on her bottom lip seconds before it was sucked gently into her mouth. Sam pulled away, a deeper crimson flush creeping from somewhere in the pit of her stomach and up her neck.

Jack's grin broadened, "Score one Carter."

"Sir, a little help?"

"You didn't like?" Tegan pushed Sam away and side stepped tripping over her own feet, before Jack managed to grab her shoulders keeping her from falling backwards.

"I think we need to find Dr. Fraiser." Daniel looked around as a few of the Orbenians started to watch the interaction.

"She's off touring their medical facility." Jack waved in the general direction he'd last seen Janet. He was trying to fight his own arousal over the situation as he let Tegan stand on her own.

"I will find her." Teal'c moved through the growing crowd.

"In the meantime," Jack smiled lightly. "We should get her back to her room."

"I don wanna," she slurred and stumbled this time falling into Sam.

"Play nice Carter, maybe you'll score again."

"Sir," Sam glared at him.

"I know Major, it's not funny."

"Jack?" Daniel looked around as the Orbenians encroached even further.

Jack nodded, "I'll stay here and wait for Teal'c and Fraiser. You and Carter get her back to her room."

"I don't like the fact we don't have good radio transmission here." Sam jerked Tegan's wandering hand from her sternum.

"Keep the door locked and I'll give you a shave and a hair cut when we get there."

"Like they don't have keys." Daniel straightened his glasses.

"You're armed," Jack sighed. "I don't like it anymore than you do…"

"I'm hot!" Tegan began un-tucking her t-shirt with one hand while struggling out of her field jacket and still leaning into Sam.

"It's all in your head Kiser, its sixty-five degrees out here." He nodded to Sam. "Go on Carter; get her back to the room." He looked sternly at Tegan, "Kiser keep your clothes on til you're behind closed doors. That's an order."

"Behind…"

"She's drooling." Jack pointed. "Get her out of here."

"We can help her." One of the Orbenians stepped forward. Sam remembered meeting him earlier and she still didn't like the vibe she got from him.

"I think we can handle it." Sam wrapped Tegan's arm around her shoulder to support her and started back to their room. She was certain whatever was causing Tegan to act this way had something to do with them, or at least him. Why couldn't they ever have a quite mission, especially on a world with accommodations like this?

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Janet pushed past Sam when she opened the door.<p>

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine." Tegan looked up from where she sat on one of the beds clothed in nothing but her military issue underwear.

"Tegan?" Janet approached, "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I was hot." She fell back onto the bed and pulled all the blankets around her. "But now I'm cold."

"I'm going to uh, leave." Daniel slipped out the door having spent enough time around the half naked movie quoting Tegan. He was beginning to think Jack wasn't the only one who was going to need a cold shower.

"Aside from stripping when we got back she's been pretty quite." Sam put her gun down knowing the guys were probably still outside standing sentry.

"She hasn't tried to kiss you again?" Janet grabbed her medical pack as she crossed the room.

Sam blushed.

"Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill told me."

"Of course." Sam mentally smacked her forehead. "No, she grabbed my ass and kissed Daniel on the way back here."

"How are you feeling?" Janet sat on the side of the bed and reached up to feel Tegan's forehead.

"Tired." Tegan pulled the blankets she'd managed to wrap around her tighter.

Janet's hand hadn't even touched her forehead before she felt the heat radiating off her. "I need to take your temperature; I think you've got a fever."

"'You give me fever,'" Tegan mumbled before letting Janet slide the thermometer under her tongue.

"Sam, can you go fill the tub with lukewarm water?"

Sam nodded. She wasn't sure what the actual temperature of lukewarm was on the Celsius or Fahrenheit scale, but figured as most people did it was somewhere between hot and cold.

"Not cold," Tegan tried to talk around the thermometer. "Hot, I want hot water."

"You've got a fever." Janet looked back at Sam and mouthed 'lukewarm.' She took the thermometer out and looked at it a concerned frown pulling at her features. "We've got to get your body temperature down."

"No," Tegan disagreed closing her eyes.

"Yes." Janet started pulling at the blankets that were encasing Tegan and helping drive her body temperature up. Tegan's temperature was so high Janet was surprised she wasn't already seizing.

"Mrs. Robinson, you're trying to seduce me." Tegan opened her eyes and grasped the blanket, making it a game of tug-o-war, a small smile pulled at her lips. "Aren't you?"

"'Do you want me to seduce you?'" It came out without thought, and caused Janet to turn a fiery shade of red before she realized Tegan was too busy fighting to keep the covers around her to have heard. She raised her voice over the running water in the other room, "Sam, I could really use a hand in here."

"Yeah." Sam came back into the main room.

"We need to get her into the tub now!" Janet jerked harder on the blanket almost pulling Tegan off the edge.

"Hey!" Tegan complained before turning an interesting grayish green. "I don't feel so great."

"I know, so stop fighting us and let us get you into the tub."

"The hot tub?"

"Yes." Janet didn't bother to explain the hot tub was filled with cool water.

* * *

><p>"That's cold!" Tegan complained as she stepped into the tub with assistance from both Sam and Janet.<p>

"Your temperature is really high, and we need to get it down." Janet put her hand into the tub to make a point. "Besides it's not that cold."

"You get in here then."

"It feels cold because you're so hot."

"You think I'm hot?" Tegan situated herself in the tub the water coming up around her neck.

"I think I need to draw some blood." Janet hoped getting her out of her wet underwear and bra later would be an easier task then extracting her from the sheets and comforter she'd been tangled in moments before.

Tegan willingly laid her arm on the side of the tub as her teeth chattered.

When Janet finished collecting the blood she needed she turned to Sam who was watching from the doorway of the spacious bathroom. "I need you to ask Colonel O'Neill to send this back with Daniel or Teal'c. I need a tox screen run on it."

"You think I was drugged?" Tegan shivered.

"I do." Janet handed the vials of blood off. "Have him tell Dr. Monroe to run a full chemical analysis on it."

"How is she?" Jack asked as soon as the door opened.

"Janet's got her in a tub of cool water trying to get her temperature down." Sam watched the concern deepen on his face.

"What happens if she can't get it down?" Daniel looked up from where he sat on the ground with his back against the building.

"I don't know," Sam shook her head. "If it continues to rise, we're looking at permanent brain damage or even death." She looked at the vials in her hand. "Dr. Fraiser wants someone to take these back to the SGC and have Dr. Monroe run a tox screen and full chemical analysis on it."

"Drugged?" Jack took the vials. "How would she have been drugged? Teal'c says she didn't partake of anything at the feast."

"Indeed."

"I don't know sir."

"Well, until we find out more, we need to stick with our MREs," He turned to Daniel. "Can you?"

"Of course." Daniel took Sam's outstretched hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Ugh!" Janet heard the voice just before the body laying next her rolled away.

"Tegan?" She looked over to see her holding a pillow over her head as the first rays of morning filtered through the windows. She slept with her so she could keep a closer eye on her fever, and it was between sleeping with her, or Sam, or sleeping by herself while Sam and Tegan shared a bed. She thought it was the most logical choice, and under the given circumstances she was certain her motives were driven by logic.

The pillow grunted as the sheets move slightly.

"How are you feeling?" She watched Tegan pull the pillow tighter over her head.

"Turn that light off would you?"

"It's the sun." Sam came out of the bathroom fully dressed in her uniform, her hair still lightly damp from the shower.

"Well make it go away." She peeked out for a second before pulling the overstuffed pillow back over her eyes.

"I can't," Sam sighed.

Janet put her hand on Tegan's shoulder; she didn't feel like she had a fever through the material. "I need to check your pupils."

"Like hell," Tegan grumbled. "My head's going to freakin' explode so if we could stop talking, and if someone would shoot the sun."

"Hangover." Both Sam and Janet said in unison.

"Hangover?" Tegan threw the pillow aside as she spun around into a sitting position. "Oh… bad move."

Sam stepped out of the way as she ran past her into the bathroom. She stood there making faces at Janet while Tegan gagged and dry heaved from the other room.

After rinsing her mouth out and splashing cold water on her face Tegan walked back to the bed slowing squinting as she went. "How the hell did I get a hangover?"

"Some one drugged you," Janet offered.

"Who, and with what?" She leaned forward holding her head in her hands and closed her eyes.

"We don't know who yet, Colonel O'Neill was going to talk to the Orbenian council first thing this morning and see what he can find out." Sam offered. "I have my suspicions though."

"Who?" Tegan prodded before Janet could tell her what she knew about the chemicals they'd found in her blood.

"Cefzin, it's just a hunch though."

"Yeah," Tegan agreed without shaking her head. "He's kind of creepy. So what was I drugged with?"

"The chemical analysis on the blood I sent back to the SGC came back with compounds that closely resembled that of Methylenedioxymethamphetamine, and Flunitrazepam, but there were some minor differences."

"Ecstasy and Rohypnol?" Tegan asked as Janet sighed relieved that at least her mind was currently intact. "What'd I do?"

"What do you remember?" Janet turned the question around.

Tegan opened her eyes and looked up at Janet who was sitting on the side of the bed, she squinted to try and block the ambient light. "What did I do?"

"It's not important," Sam spoke up.

"What did I do?" She repeated the question to Sam.

"What's the last thing you clearly remember?" Janet pulled her attention back to her. "It's important."

"You mean before I woke up with a headache the size of the entire galaxy and little drunk monkeys riding unicycles around in my stomach?" Tegan buried her head in her hands again. "I don't know, we were at the feast. Jack was ogling some woman who was dancing, I think she was part of the entertainment. And I…" She lifted her head and looked for her gear and canteen. "I didn't eat or drink anything except from my canteen, and I don't remember feeling anything like a needle prick."

Janet got up and walked over to Tegan's discarded gear and picked up her water canteen. "One way to find out."

She pulled the reagents Paige had thought to send back with Daniel. After getting the results back she wasn't sure if they would work, but sent word to Janet to try if they figured out the possible mode of administration.

"You're testing my water?" Tegan flopped back into the bed and pulled Janet's pillow over her eyes. Taking a deep breath she inhaled the remnants of her shampoo.

"Yup." Janet poured out a small amount of water into the clear cup and added the reagents. After thirty seconds it turned blue. "Well, now we know where it came from."

"I'll see if Colonel O'Neill's back yet and let him know." Sam headed for the door.

"I'm going to shower and get dressed." Janet grabbed her clothes and glanced over at Tegan who was hiding under the pillow and appeared to be dong her best to ignore them, or maybe she was just trying to keep from tossing her cookies again. "If you need me Tegan I'll leave the door cracked."

Tegan grunted once.

As Sam walked out the door Daniel and Jack were coming up the walkway. "Carter, we found out how Kiser was drugged."

"Her water canteen." Sam burst his bubble.

"How'd you?" Jack waved his hand in the air.

"Janet tested it."

"Oh, bet you don't know who did it?"

"I could guess sir." She watched his smirk fade. "But why don't you tell me."

"Cefzin," Jack smiled.

"Why?"

"Well the same reason guys use date rape drugs on earth," He replied as if saying duh. "That and her red hair, was a real turn on for him."

"Oh." Sam looked confused.

"You're not jealous are you Carter?"

"Jealous?"

"Because he was going for Kiser?"

She looked at Daniel who just shrugged. "Actually sir, I'm just glad he wasn't going after you."

"Speaking of which," Jack pushed his hands into his pockets. "Was she a good kisser?"

"I…" Sam tried not to think back to the feeling that had accompanied her blush. "I think that's an inappropriate question, besides it wasn't really a kiss."

"Looked like a kiss to me." He rocked back on his heels wearing that stupid grin of his.

"She really kissed Daniel, you should ask him." Sam watched as Daniel blushed.

"I already did." Jack glanced at him and then pointed. "And that was his answer."

"You're just jealous she kissed the geek and not the big macho military dude." Daniel threw back.

"Whatever." Jack brushed it aside. "So, since the Orbenians aren't going to share their technology, kind of like the Nox, and the Ancients; we're going to pack up and head home."

"Sir, Tegan is feeling a little hung over," Sam paused for a second, "Actually I think a little is an understatement. She's acting kind of bitchy right now, and doesn't want to move."

"We'll leave in three hours, hopefully she'll be up to the hike back to the gate by then, other wise she'll just have to suck it up."

"It's not like she went out drinking," Daniel offered in her defense.

"If she walked back to the gate with a gash the size of the Grand Canyon;" He exaggerated the size of her wound much like he did the size of the fish in the lake near his cabin, if there were even any fish there. "She can do it with a little bit of a headache."

"I'll let them know." Sam put her hand on the doorknob to go back in.

"Carter," Jack stopped her. "What does she remember?"

"Nothing just like Janet thought, she says the last thing she really remembers," Sam decided to reword Tegan's description. "Was when the entertainment started."

"Well, like I said before, we'll be leaving the kissing and groping out of our reports. It's not important anyway."

"You don't really think she's gay do you?" Daniel straightened his glasses. "I mean you heard what the council said, that Cefzin's drug had a tendency to make people want to…"

"Do it with anyone?" Jack finished when Daniel couldn't.

"Yeah," he said thoughtfully, "Something like that."

"She was that good of a kisser huh?"

"What are they going to do to Cefzin?" Sam saved Daniel from finding a way out of that one.

"They really didn't say." Daniel shrugged. "Just told us he would be dealt with."

"I'd like to deal with him." Jack patted his P-90.

"Sir?" Sam pointed to the door.

"Go on, we'll head out in three."

"We're leaving in about three hours," Sam walked back in to find an IV in the back of Tegan's hand, the bag was hanging precariously from the canopy.

"What was that?" Janet called from the bathroom.

"We're heading home in three hours."

"Grrrrrr!" Tegan curled the pillow around her head so it would block her ears.

"That'll give me time to get that liter in before we go, which should help with her hangover." Janet stepped out of the bathroom barefooted and made air quotes around the word.

"Would you stop calling it that?" Tegan mumbled.

"What would you rather me call it?"

"I dunno." She tossed the pillow aside. "I need aspirin, Tylenol and... a bullet."

"How about two out of three?" Janet walked over and picked up her canteen and a bottle of Tylenol and aspirin. Thinking better of it, she sat the canteen back down and pulled a sealed bottle of sterile water out of her pack. "We know this is safe."

"Thanks." Tegan took the pills from Janet and drank part of the bottle of water. "I need a glove and some tape, I want to take a shower. Maybe it'll help my head."

"Just leave the door open;" Janet handed her the requested supplies and watched Tegan tape the glove around the wrist to keep her IV dry. "If you fall out on the floor I want to be able to get to you."

Sam waited until she heard the water running, "Can you believe Colonel O'Neill asked me if she was a good kisser?"

Janet was almost sad she'd missed the whole thing. From hearing Jack relay the story she had been a little envious it hadn't been her, purely from a curious standpoint. "And?"

"I told him it wasn't a kiss, and he should ask Daniel." Sam smiled at the memory, and Janet wasn't sure which memory Sam was thinking of, but she could guess. "I mean, it wasn't really a kiss. Which reminds me, Cefzin was the one behind it, and evidently the drug he used causes you to not discriminate between the male or female sex even if you're straight." Sam explained. "Not that it matters, but Colonel O'Neill still wants us to leave the kissing stuff out of the reports regardless."

"I don't see any harm in leaving it out," Janet added even though from a medical standpoint she could see a few reasons to put it in. She wanted to save Tegan from any embarrassment over the situation, even if she wasn't in control of her behavior. She was just glad, as was the rest of SG1 that they'd been there when it happened. She hated to think about the consequences if they hadn't.

When Tegan made her way out of the bathroom she looked a little better than she had previously. She was still squinting at the light and Janet handed her, her sunglasses.

"Thanks," Tegan put them on and sat on the side of the bed not really wanting to bend over to put her combat boots on. "So, what don't I remember?"

"Don't look at me." Janet shrugged. "I wasn't there for the most part."

"Uh huh." Tegan didn't really believe she'd done nothing that left an impression on the doctor, and wondered just how embarrassed she should be.

"Sam?"

"Nothing," Sam shook her head like that would make Tegan believe her.

"See if I didn't do anything, then you wouldn't be telling me I did nothing." She reached over and picked up her boots, when she straightened back up the room started to spin. "'Stop the world I want to get off.'"

Sam smiled.

After a few seconds she pressed again. "Look, if I can handle knowing I acted like a four year old, and shot Jell-O at Janet, and sang not so nice nursery rhymes about General Hammond; Then I can certainly handle knowing whatever I did last night."

"The chemical you were slipped…" Sam started.

"I know all about date rape drugs Sam." Aside from her head and an upset stomach she didn't feel like anything had happened. "I didn't, he didn't?"

"No." Sam quickly alleviated her fears.

"Then tell me what did happen."

"If you would let me finish;" Sam shook her head, Tegan wasn't normally this impatient. "The chemical he slipped you not only causes people to become uninhibited, and increased feelings of intimacy toward others, but it also causes you to not care whether the person is of the opposite sex or not."

"Great!" Tegan hid her face in her hands. "There goes my career."

"Not really," Sam reassured, as Tegan let her hands fall from her face. "One Colonel O'Neill has asked us to leave the minor details out of our reports, and two you were…"

"Drugged," Tegan sighed. "So what are the minor details you're trying so hard to keep from me?"

"You kissed Daniel," Sam blurted out.

"I kissed Daniel?" She looked suspiciously at Janet, before turning back to Sam. "You didn't just tell me all about this chemical substance and not discriminating between the sexes because all I did was kiss Daniel."

"You hit on everyone." Sam added.

"On everyone?" Tegan looked over at Janet. "Seriously what'd I say, what'd I do?"

"You were quoting random movie lines and music lyrics." Janet shrugged.

"Like what?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"You told Colonel O'Neill, 'take me to bed of loose me forever.'"

"Top Gun," Tegan smiled. "Good movie, but Jack, seriously?"

"It gets worse." Sam offered to stop.

"It can't possibly get worse."

"You told Teal'c he could drive your car."

"Beatles, great song, not their best, and Teal'c doesn't…" The light bulb clicked. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"We've gotten this far, what else?"

"You basically told me I was hot," Sam paused. "Just before you, tried to kiss me."

"I tried to kiss you?" She looked at Janet, "I tried to kiss her?"

"Is it so hard to believe you tried to kiss me?"

"What'd I do exactly?"

"You… " Sam blushed. "You sucked on my lower lip."

"That's all?" She was hoping that was all.

"You grabbed my bum when Daniel and I were bringing you back just before you kissed him."

"You're sure I kissed him?" She could see herself maybe kissing Sam, after one of those heart melting smiles. And while Daniel was cute some days in that 'stick up for everyone else's rights' kind of way, she couldn't really picture herself kissing him. Aside from the age difference she could see herself kissing Jack easier than Daniel, who reminded her more of the brother she never had.

"Tongue and all."

"Ewwww," That didn't set well with the brother image. She turned to Janet. "Looks like I hit on everyone else, what's your story?"

"You called me Mrs. Robinson." Janet smiled lightly.

"Oh." Tegan blushed. "Maybe I didn't want to know all that after all."

"Just remember," Janet reminded her. "You were drugged."

Hangover not withstanding it was going to be a long walk back to the Stargate.


End file.
